Blindfolded Mischief
by sammy7656
Summary: Nicole is working at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes one day, when George asks her to help him clean up an aisle. What happens when she suddenly looses sight and George keeps messing with her? Mischief of course... Rating just to be on the safe side, it just barely crosses the line of being rated T. Reviews encouraged!


**Holy crap... it has been ages since I have posted _anything! _I've been sick all weekend and my hands have been glued to the keyboard the whole time... Sorry for those of you waiting for the next chapter of _A Love For Potions _I'm going to try working on it today seeing how I'm going to be in bed all day too... But in the mean time, enjoy this little oneshot between George and my OC :3 **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! The only thing I own are my OC's everything else belongs to the amazing J K Rowling ~ A/N**

* * *

Many witches and wizards know Fred and George Weasley as the owners of the infamous Weasley Wizard Wheezes joke shop. _I_ know them as the goofball pranksters I went to Hogwarts with. And… as of lately, I also knew them as the friends who allow me to sleep on their couch. Truth be told, I wasn't very lucky in the money department… My sister, Amber was already living with her boyfriend Fred, so when she found out I was out of a job and home they invited me to live with them until I was able to get a place of my own. So, to help with the bills, I work at the joke shop and half of my paycheck goes to my rent. I tried getting them to take all of my paycheck for the rent but they wouldn't have it.

So, there we were; all working in the joke shop in the mostly abandoned (not to mention bloody depressing) Diagon Alley, trying to brighten people's days despite the Death Eaters. I had to admit, we were doing a damned good job at cheering people up… not to blow our own horn or anything. It seemed like every wizard and witch that walked through that door instantly forgot about the bleak darkness and depressing sight outside. I suppose that was the reason why Fred and George kept the shop open… they were always good at making people smile, even if they were stubborn as all hell… like myself…

~OoO~

"Oi! Nikki!" My head snapped up to the stairs where I assumed the yelling was coming from. George stood at the middle of them waving at me to walk over. "Yeah, what is it George?" I called back, making my way to the stairs. "We had a mishap with one of the fireworks," George started, motioning me to follow him as he headed to the second story of the store. "It knocked over a bunch of the Muggle Magic Tricks, ya mind helping me clean it up?" He requested as we stopped at the front of the narrow isle. Fake plastic flowers, doves, rabbits and black top hats cluttered the floor. I groaned, pulled out my wand and walked down the aisle. "You couldn't have done this on your own?" I asked in an annoyed tone as I levitated the items back to their shelves. George smirked. "Now why would I do that when I can have people that work for me to do it?" I rolled my eyes at him and walked farther down the aisle to pick up the rest.

Just as I was about to clean up the rest of the mess, something odd happened. I couldn't see a thing. Everything was black and I couldn't even see my hand if I put it right in front of my face. "George?" I called to what I thought was the other side of the aisle. I was then abruptly shoved against one of the shelves, knocking over even more of the damned merchandise. "George if that's you, you'd better quit it or I will kill off all of your future children!" I shouted, and then heard someone mutter something under their breath. I tried to move, but my feet wouldn't budge. In fact, I couldn't move anything at all. "Calm down, will you?" George replied, and he muttered something again. "I just wanted to try something, geese." He complained when I regained control of my limbs. "I still can't see." I pointed out, getting just a tad bit pissed off as I gestured to my face. "I know, and I'm not fixing it! Just so you know I just stuck my tongue out at you." He replied with a chuckle.

"Ow! What the hell did you pinch my ass for?!" I demanded, swinging blindly around me, hoping I would hit him. He chuckled again. "Just wanted to see what you'd do is all." He said innocently. Now this was _really_ pissing me off. "Just take off whatever charm you used or fix whatever the hell you did to me so I can kick your ass!" I yelled back, feeling my way up the shelves. Another chuckle sounded from behind me. "My, my, my… I don't think I can help someone with such a bad temper!" He smacked my ass. "George! I'll make your life a living hell if you don't fix this!" I yelled back, going on my hands and knees to try and find my wand. If I had that at least, I'd be able to properly threaten him. "Bad day to wear a skirt my hot headed dear." I heard him chuckle behind me as I felt a breeze where a breeze shouldn't be. I swung my arm back behind me, pulled him down and smirked as I heard him thud to the floor. I then straddled him and held his arms down to the ground.

"Fix my eyes, you bloody perverted little-" "Ah-ah-ah, watch your mouth. It's not lady like, much like the position you have so gracefully put the two of us into, mind you." He cut me off, squirming under me for emphasis. I could hear how damned smug he must have looked and it boiled my blood even more. "By the way," He started in the same annoyingly smug tone. "I didn't know you owned black lace knickers." My face grew hot, and because of my brief lack of concentration, he was able to flip us so that he was pinning _me_ to the floor. "I wonder… is it a matching set?" George teased whispering in my ear and adjusting his hands so that only one of them held my arms. "You wouldn't dare." I whispered harshly back through gritted teeth as my mind raced for a solution to my problem. "Just exactly how much venom do you hold in that sexy, curvy little body you have, hmm Nikki?" He whispered to me as one of his hands slid up through the bottom of my shirt. Shit… well that just changed the whole game from idiotic pranking to serious flirting and or possible foreplay.

If it were even possible, the blush on my face deepened and my breath caught in my throat as his fingers danced just below my breasts. "George… the stores still open!" I reminded him breathlessly. "I'm well aware Nikki…" He replied before I felt his mouth latch onto my neck. He lightly traced the line above my skirt as he bit on my neck, with no intentions of letting me go. He hummed against me as he grazed his lips up my neck and across my jawline. "You've been teasing me for years…" He whispered huskily, his hand skimming across my stomach. His breath was warm against my lips. "Teasing you?" I asked quietly, just barely a breath escaping my lips. "Yes…" He slid a finger down in between my breasts. "But… I haven't-." "Don't act innocent." He cut me off, as his hand slipped out of my shirt, then slid up one of my legs, lifting my skirt the farther he went.

"Evidently you were oblivious to how much you flirted with me… Ever since we were in school you've teased me with your short skirts…" He pulled my body closer to his. I gasped lightly as his thumb ran across the inside of my thigh. "Asking for piggy back rides while you wrapped your soft slender legs around my waist… Unfastening the top buttons of your shirt…" I felt the top of my blouse loosen and heard a chuckle from him. "So it was a set…" He stated in victory, almost absentmindedly. "Hugging me in ways that would make it so easy for me to kiss you…" His lips pressed against mine as he pulled my leg up to his hip. His tongue ran across my bottom lip before he pried my mouth open, pushing his tongue into my mouth while he let go of my arms and tangled his hand in my hair. His tongue slowly withdrew and he raked his teeth along my bottom lip while my hands found themselves at the back of his head. "Maybe if you had kissed me like that, I wouldn't have teased you as much." I said, attempting to catch my breath. He chuckled and something soft slid off my face.

I opened my eyes, and I saw George above me, just a few inches away from my face. "It was just a muggle blindfold." He chuckled, holding up a band of cloth. It took me a moment to process what had just happened. But when it clicked, I slapped his arm and rolled my eyes giving an irritated sigh. He got up off of me and sat down on the floor, his chuckles advancing to full on laughter. I sat up, feeling the blush spread over my face, now, because of embarrassment as I fumbled with my shirt's ties. "Calm down, it's alright. This isle rarely gets even _thought_ of by the customers." George tried assuring me as he lay down casually on the floor.

"Besides, I wasn't gonna fuck you silly right in the middle of the store." He continued. I felt even more embarrassed now, and all I wanted to do was just lock myself in the bathroom. But before I could get up, a pair of arms pulled me back down to the floor. "I'm saving _that_ for later… You're too good of a woman to have sex with in a store… _during_ hours of course." He whispered to me, hugging me close to him and kissing me on the neck. I sighed back, clearly annoyed at him then smiled slightly, as I noticed something that he hadn't. "What?" He asked, looking down at me and noticing my smirk. "It's nothing." I replied before I covered his mouth with mine. I ran a hand down his chest and over the bulge in his pants, earning a muted moan from him. Happy with the result, I then got up and started to head for the end of the isle calling over my shoulder. "Have fun dealing with your little situation without me!" There was a pause before he yelled back. "You'll pay for that later tonight Nicole!"


End file.
